A Super HERO or ZERO?
by BigTimeYugiFan
Summary: This is a crossover between Teen Titans and BTR, when Logan has had enough, his true identity as a Titan comes out and he goes back to West City after all the abuse that he as had from his peers. For OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS! IS RATED T FOR NOW!


**AN: SO THIS IS FOR YOU JESS AND JAMIE, AKA OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT…TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR ON TWITTER! PS YOU ARE ONE OF MY CLOSE FRIENDS NOW! ALSO I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THIS WILL BE UPDATED BUT I WILL TRY TO DO IT AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH…HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW TOO! IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND WANT TO CONTINUE.**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Logan walked or rather limped down the sidewalk. His body had bruises and cuts all over. To be all alone like he was now was not something new for him too. He had been all alone his whole life, no friends or anybody to support except for his family. While limping home, he messed with the ring he had had on his left hand. He finally got to his house after walking two miles with a broken leg. Going into his room he took out the only item of relive that he had, his journal. He let out his pain in his favorite form of expression, his writing.

_Dear journal,_

_Today has been horrible, my parents, Robin and Starfire are still out on that peace keeping mission on Tamaran while I am stuck here. Once again school was a living hell today; I got my usual quota of smashing into lockers and burses from those three, the three that said they were the nicest kids in school. Today was the last straw though. The three thought that it would be great to get their friends in on bullying me. Today the dirty STD filled skank Camille invited me to her birthday party. With me being stupid and all, I went to the address that she gave me at the time she told me. But when I got there, guess what, all the lights were off and nobody was there. After I knocked on the door I heard someone tell me to go inside the house since I was early and wait for the others. I KNEW THAT I SHOULD HAVE LEFT THEN BUT DID I NO! As soon as I took one step into the house, I was shoved up against a wall and the door closed someone locked it._

"_Well, look what we have here everybody, the entertainment has finally arrived." I heard someone say in front of me. The lights suddenly turned on and everything became crystal clear. There stood everybody in that damn clique of friends that had tormented me every single day for the last two years._

"_LET THE FUN BEGIN!" Stephanie King shouted._

_The rest is now history. Kendall and James held me down while the Carlos and Dak took turns punching me in the face and every five minutes they switched. After having my face become completely swollen, then it was the girls turn to have a go at me. Jo and Camille curb-stomped me while Stephanie broke my leg. After an hour of hell I was finally allowed to go home after I cleaned up all of the blood and the crap that they left while they went out to go get pizza from Gustavo's._

_Yet another hour later and I was limping home. Nobody asked to help me out, everybody ignored me. After the two miles I looked at my phone while I entered the house to see that the time was midnight. Collapsing on my bed just made the pain I had in my sides to come back, meanwhile I am just thinking of how I can thank God that I am half Tamaranian meaning that I heal two times the rate that a normal human does._

_Today was finally the day, after the beating that I had just had I have had enough. My parents were not going to be home for about another two months which means that I was free to do anything I want to. Now my plan you may ask is quite simple, just walk into the office tomorrow and tell them that I am transferring schools. If they ask why I just have to say that since I am 18, I am able to do whatever I want to. With everything and every different type of scenario formed in my head I finally able to smile because tomorrow will be the day, the day I return to West City!_

_Good night Journal, tomorrow, sorry I mean today will be a long day so good luck to me!_

With his daily entry done for the night, he closed his journal and put it under his pillow, and packed a few outfits, money and his Shooting Star Uniform. All he could think about was how happy he would be to finally be gone.

**THE NEXT MORING**

Logan woke up at eight and ran down to the kitchen to eat breakfast, while he flew to the bus stop he could not stop thinking of how this day was going to change his live forever.

The bus ride was the same as it always had been so he just put his iPod in and let the five minutes to the school pass him by. When he got to Rocque High School, he went to the office to see Ms. Terra, the principle.

"Oh Mr. Henderson, what can I do for you?"

"I'm leaving Terra, going to where I should be."

"Logan really I know that you are having trouble to be who you really are but people here do not understand and the result is that this is a normal school, not a school like that school for super villains."

"I know but I just want a brake. Not to be the problem for people or looked down on anymore, I have to aunty."

"Let me guess, you're going to the tower right, do the others know?" she asked him

"No, not yet I was planning on surprising them!"

"Okay, I will take care of the paper work but do me a favor, tell the team hi for me, I kind of miss the all the action out there nothing really good happens here."

"Got it, thanks for understanding, but I will be back in two months, my parents will be back then."

"OH so that's how you are playing this game then, well good luck and go home and get ready, see you in two months honey."

Logan was so happy that Aunt Terra understood where he was coming from since she also is a member of the original team. What people do not understand is that about two years after she was human again, she found video tapes of how she used to be a member of the team and how she had the power to control earth. After training for a year she finally got her powers and memory back and became a member again.

When he got home, he left a note for his parents saying what happened and where he would be. Then he gathered up his stuff and left his home in Los Angeles and flew up to West City.

He arrived in West City around seven at night to see everybody running around like they were crazy or something. He stopped at a local hangout in the park and saw that the tower where he would be staying at for the next two months standing in awe.

"I know, that view and tower have that effect on a lot of people new to our area but to us older people here that tower brings us the feeling of hope." A random person told him

"I know, and this is not the first time I have been here, my family used to live in that tower." Then he flew over to the little island to go home.

The man just stood there with a grin on his face, knowing who the young teenager was and thinking about how his own son would be the downfall for that team.

**AT THE TOWER**

Logan reached the tower and took off his ring, the Ring of Almar. This ring provided him with the protection he had in Los Angeles. When the ring was off, his hair grew about three inches longer and went from all black to half black and half red. His eyes turned to a light green. He grew six inches making him around 5' 11''. Then the best part his muscles grew back. When he looked down at his fists, he could see that the starbolts came back too. Yes, he was finally back, Shooting Star had returned to his birth home, the Titan Tower. He came back to help fight crime and be a Titan again. When he placed his hand on the panel by the door, an alarm went off and the door opened. A loud gasp was heard and then he said the simplest thing he could think of.

"Hey guys guess whose back?"

There in the doorway stood all of the Titans, old and new with a look of pure surprise on each one of their faces.


End file.
